


After A Long Day

by FreeTheMages



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Hand Jobs, Husbands, King Alistair (Dragon Age), M/M, Mage Warden (Dragon Age), POV First Person, king of ferelden - Freeform, prince consort of ferelden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeTheMages/pseuds/FreeTheMages
Summary: Prince Consort Amell has had a long day, and can't seem to sleep. His Husband King Alistair has an idea to help with that.Just a short self indulgent ficlet born of thoughts as I tried to fall asleep myself.Also written in first person which is different for me! I hope it works :)
Relationships: Alistair/Amell (Dragon Age), Alistair/Male Warden (Dragon Age)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	After A Long Day

Today had been utterly exhausting. The Banns of Ferelden were always so difficult to please, never more so than when it came to questions of honour.

As it turns out, being a Prince Consort is not a great deal easier than defeating an Archdemon and ending a blight- believe me, I’ve done both. 

But Alistair was out performing other duties today, and I found myself facing the dreaded nobility alone. Still, it was done with now, and I was glad to finally be able to slip into bed, leaving the King alone with his cheese plate this evening for a change- he grumbled but I doubt he suffered from my absence. 

I found myself tossing and turning in the great empty bed. For all the draining exhaustion I felt, I still could not relax enough to slip into the fade. My mind simply would not quieten, plagued by the images of angry, loud Banns, all determined to get a bit of me for whatever cause they were championing. 

After some time, I felt the bed lower slightly as Alistair got in beside me. I turned around, giving him a tired smile before cuddling into his warm chest. 

‘Can’t sleep?’ he asked softly, stroking down my arm that was above the covers. ‘I’m sorry I had to throw you to the wolves today, my darling.’ 

‘S’okay’ I mumbled. ‘But no, I can’t sleep.’ A large yawn demonstrated my point. 

Alistair said nothing more, holding me close to him as he always did. The bed felt much more comfortable with him in it, even if he sometimes snored. 

After a little while longer, it became clear that I was still too pent up to sleep, and I sighed. My husband opened a single amber eye and gazed at me, frustration written on my own face. He moved his face closer to mine as if meaning to kiss me, but instead stroked some of my fringe back.

‘I think I know what might help,’ he suggested with a gentle voice. I was confused for a moment, until I felt a warm, broad hand stroke downwards and then wrap around my cock. Even in my sleepy state, I gave a quiet whimper and made to pull his hand away. 

‘Shhh. No arguments, just relax.’ he cooed, and I relented easily, closing my eyes and trying to relax as his hand began to move, slowly and gently stroking me up and down. I quickly grew hard from his ministrations, sighing softly against my pillow. 

Chancing a glance, I saw that Alistair had propped himself up on his elbow, his soft and loving smile cast down towards his busy hand under the covers, focusing on touching me just the way he knew I liked it. 

I felt as he gently squeezed my shaft on the upstroke, tugging up my foreskin, and teasing my head with his thumb each time he reached it, and then holding me just a little more loosely as he descended back to my base. He kept a steady pace; the kind that was never too overwhelming, just enough to build the feeling of comfortable pleasure as I lay there, sighing. 

I moved my left hand to his hair, stroking him back. He allowed it, letting out a soft chuckle as he continued to jerk me off. 

‘That’s it, my love.’ he praised as my hips moved to meet the strokes of his hand, and my groans grew louder. I could feel the pool of pleasure building deep in my belly, my cock thrumming hotly at each touch. My mouth opened wider as I groaned into the pillow, eyes shut tightly as I focused on the soothing rapture that was growing in my groin, ever so close to that sweet summit.

Alistair must have sensed that I was close; he shifted so that he was resting against his back and had both hands free. He picked up the pace of the hand around my cock, and placed his other near the head, cupped towards it. I was getting there, edging ever closer to release, cresting higher and higher with each tug.

With a deep, quiet cry, I came undone at his touch, spending myself into his waiting hand. 

I shuddered, panting slightly as I came down. ‘There we go, what a lovely sight you are.’ Alistair cooed. I let my eyes flutter open, casting a grateful, satisfied smile his way. He beamed back, before rolling away to clean his hand on a handkerchief. 

When he settled back next to me, I moved in closer, decidedly more relaxed and open to sleep than I had been before. I moved a hand to grasp his cock, eager to return the favour, but he stopped me, and spoke with a shake of his head. ‘Uh-uh, no, tonight was just for you.’ he said, wrapping his arm over me again once he’d cleared my hand from between his legs, and planted a gentle kiss on my forehead. I whimpered, but didn’t argue. Instead, I rested my head against his chest, and quickly found myself falling asleep in his arms. 

He always knew what I needed. 


End file.
